


Together We Make Three, Let's Give it What We've Got

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harsh Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio Evaluate Their Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Make Three, Let's Give it What We've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Together We Make Three, Let's Give it What We've Got by chanond

Chapter 1: none

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
"Harry. Ron. Look at this."  
  
Ron and Harry reached for the parchment that had been delivered earlier that Hermione had just read. Hermione watched them as they scanned the brief note, then looked at each other and grinned. Well, Ron grinned; Harry laughed out loud, seized the parchment in his left hand while lifting his wand in his right, pointed his wand at the parchment and said, " _Incendio_ " through his grin.  
  
Harry's behavior was a bit manic these days. Engaging in deadly battles for their lives with the most feared wizard of their age tended do that to people.  
  
Hermione's face was incredulous as she watched them continue to chuckle over the letter.  
  
"I can't believe you're laughing at this, Harry," said Hermione, "don't you take it seriously?"  
  
"And I can't believe you still don't get it, Hermione," Harry said lazily. "I don't care what the Daily Prophet threatens to write about me anymore. You know as well as anyone how we've lived with their slander and accusations for too long to let this little thing bother us, and more than that, we've all got enough going on to bother with what the Wizarding world might or might not make of our personal lives. Beat yourself up over it if you want, but I can't be arsed to."  
  
Hermione blanched. Harry was right, of course we was, but even Harry didn't yet get that the Harry Potter entity would always incur "slander and accusations", as he said, and the Wizarding world wouldn't give a damn one way or another at the end of the day. Their world did and would continue to both ridicule and love him in equal measures for the rest of his life, and anything the Prophet or any other libelous rag might say wouldn't affect whether he could get a job for the Ministry, Gringotts, or goat-farm.  
  
He was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake, and this time it wasn't just Harry's name that was in danger of vilification, it was hers too. And Ron's. Ron, who was sitting there silently staring at Harry with - wait a moment, was that a smile on his face?  
  
"Ron." Hermione said calmly.  
  
Ron looked away from Harry to meet Hermione's eyes; the smile hadn't yet faded from his face as he looked at her. To Hermione, the look on his face told her that she needn't bother asking, but pressed on regardless.  
  
"Well then," Hermione started, "I suppose I don't need to even bother asking for your opinion. You think this is all a joke too, do you?"  
  
Ron sighed and shook his head, "No, Hermione, I don't think it's a joke," he looked at her, "I think there's a very good possibility that someone knows something that is none of their business. I think there's a very good possibility that someone is willing to sell information to the Prophet about business that is not theirs to know, and I think there's a very good possibility that someone is looking to make a tidy profit from selling that information to the Prophet. Which brings us to the letter: obviously someone thinks any one of us would be willing to outbid the Daily Prophet by a fair amount by buying that information before it even gets to the Prophet. Personally I think someone should have done better research and left my name off the letter."  
  
Ron paused before he continued, "I don't think it's a joke at all, Hermione. But here's the thing: it doesn't really matter fuck all to me if the Daily Prophet makes the story a full page spread and gives away the blasted issue for free. The world can say what they like about us - I'm not ashamed of it - I've never been, and Harry doesn't seem to be ashamed of it either. What it comes down to at this point, Hermione, is you. Are you ashamed of it? Are you ashamed of us?"  
  
Hermione did not answer immediately, but walked a few steps away from them. The obvious and honest answer was no, she was not ashamed. She loved these men more than she loved anyone or anything else in the world, but she was, well, scared. Scared to death to go public with their relationship for reasons that Harry or Ron wouldn't understand that she had been, up to this point, unwilling to share with them.  
  
*  
  
"No," she said, turning so she could see both of them equally, "I'm not ashamed. Not of either of you or me or us. It's just..." she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.  
  
"What, Hermione?" Harry asked in a voice that sounded more concerned than it had been earlier, "It's just, what?" He looked to Ron, who shrugged in an "I'll-never-understand-barking-mad-women-why-do-you-try" manner.  
  
"Well, it's just that, ok. Come here, both of you," she said, sitting at the edge of the overstuffed chair that Harry loved so much. Harry and Ron climbed behind her and both immediately began to rub Hermione's shoulders and back. It was as close as they were willing to get to admitting that they felt bad for belittling her concern previously.  
  
"It's just that...I love you both so much, you know, and I know I've been holding back on publicizing or coming out or whatever it's called about our relationship, and there's a reason for it, honestly. You don't know it because I haven't told you," Hermione slid to the floor and turned around to face them, crossing her legs over one another, "and I haven't been in a hurry to tell you either."  
  
Entirely inappropriate to the moment, Harry barely concealed his interest in her new position. He thought she really shouldn't walk around in just a too tight t-shirt and knickers just in case she wanted their undivided attention should a serious discussion take place, but he trained his eyes on hers and contained his grin.  
  
He could feel Ron shift next to him and knew instantly that Ron was thinking the same thing that he was as it was not by accident that Hermione could rarely find the oversized t-shirts she used to prefer to wear around Grimmauld Place. Ron had spent the better part of their first two weeks in the house chucking them into the rubbish whenever Hermione had managed to guilt him into doing the laundry without the use of cleaning charms.  
  
Hermione continued to look at them intently, and her eyes started to well with tears. "I know how much the two of you care for each other and that there is nothing on earth that could ever break that bond," she looked at them through wet lashes, "and sometimes I just feel as though the two of you would get on just fine without me here at all."  
  
Both Harry and Ron instantly began to protest, but stilled when Hermione raised her hand, palm outward to still them, "I know what you're both going to say, and I can only tell you how I feel; this is how I feel, and this is why I'm hesitant to announce what we are, whatever we are, to everyone we know."  
  
She knelt in front of Ron and took one of his hands in hers.  
  
"It might be just me, you know, and it might be just what I think I see when you look at Harry. It's as though - oh - I don't know. It's as though you love Harry just a tiny bit more, and I get the feeling that if it came down to it, if you had to choose between him or me, that you'd choose him. It's not your fault any more than its Harry's fault."  
  
Ron didn't break her gaze nor did he look apologetic. She turned to Harry and took one of his hands in her free one, not letting go of Ron's but linking the three of them together.  
  
"With you, Harry, it's just a little bit different. I see how you look at Ron - your best mate and lover, a person who has stood by you no matter what, ready to love you in any way you wanted him to, ready to die for you since we were eleven years old - and I feel I can't compete with that.  
  
So, I'm scared. I'm scared to 'come out' and bind myself in the eyes of the world to you two only to find myself alone in a few years time because you've finally decided that it's just each other that you want. It would kill me emotionally and would sink me with most of our world too. As normal and right as this may feel to us, it's not normal in the eyes of the world, neither Wizard nor Muggle."  
  
Harry said nothing for a moment, then squeezed her hand and started to talk.  
  
"Hermione, I won't argue with anything you just said, about me anyway. You're right, I see all those things when I look at Ron, and I bet he can come up with similar arguments for what he sees when I look at you, and I know I can for what I see when you look at him."  
  
Ron gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze, and she saw him nodding in agreement.  
  
"We can go around and around and around and still come up with three different opinions on how we all think we feel about each other," Harry continued, "but I also know this, and I know that this won't ever change: I love you. I love Ron. None of us can give a guarantee that we'll want this forever, because forever might be a hundred years or it might be a day. There hasn't ever been a relationship in history that was guaranteed to succeed or fail. We can give it only what we've got and work with what we have to grow and change together.  
  
I can tell you that if you were missing from our lives, I don't think Ron and I could go on together, because my idea of 'together' is all three of us, and it doesn't work without you. Please don't tell me you're going to make me choose because I'd rather be alone than without you both in my life and in our bed."  
  
*  
  
When Harry had finished, a silence engulfed the room that none of them seemed to want to interrupt. They continued to hold one another's hands and just looked at one another. Eyes flitted from one to the other to the other, and, after what seemed an age, a acquiescent smile began to form on Hermione's face.  
  
Sensing that the moment was right, Harry leaned forward to kiss her, and she met his lips with hers, changing what might have been a chaste kiss into something else. In what seemed a fraction of a second, her hands were around his neck holding, clinging, dragging him to the floor to lie on top of her. She could feel his instant arousal pressed to her thigh and heard Ron's whispered "fuck" as he threw himself on the floor to lie next to them.  
  
Hermione released Harry's lips to turn her face toward Ron, who captured her head with his hand and pressed his open mouth to hers, their tongues meeting, dancing, tasting. Harry's mouth had moved down her face and was sucking on her neck; his hands were just everywhere. On her shoulders, down her chest, rucking up her t-shirt so that it bunched above her breasts and exposed them.  
  
His mouth was traveling down her chest and had captured one of her nipples between his lips while, oh god, the heel of his hand was rubbing her sex through her knickers. Firmer, harder, faster he rubbed, his fingers teasing between her lips now and then, and oh Merlin it was enough to make her come. His lips and Ron's fingers were toying with her nipples, she could barely hear Harry's murmured, "beautiful...love...you...god" and her thumping heartbeat was blocking out most sound.  
  
She felt a hand caress her stomach, and had no idea if it was Ron's or Harry's. One of her arms was trapped underneath Ron and the other was scrunched in Harry's messy hair. Clenching, tugging, pulling on his hair to get his mouth back on hers, which he did. He rose, and Ron's hand replaced his, but Ron's went lower, below the knickers to slide between her lips and then down, under her entrance and pressed hard right there, _god yes right there_ between her slit and her arse and Harry was positively licking her lips now; she felt Ron's fingers enter her passage and begin to fuck her.  
  
Harry's mouth left hers to kiss Ron, and Merlin be damned if the sight of them kissing wasn't still one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. Completely masculine and hard, they fucked each other's mouths with their tongues and Harry's hand joined Ron's between her legs. Harry turned his head away, Ron's mouth wrapped around his earlobe and sucked. Hermione could feel Harry slicking his fingers on her juices before he started teasing the sensitive skin around her arsehole.  
  
She sucked in her breath and shuddered, Christ she was going to come right then and there and if Harry didn't put his fingers inside of her right now she was going to be very unhappy. The instant she felt his fingers inside her arse, she felt Ron move his thumb over her clit and Harry's lips descended to suck Ron's thumb, the heat from his mouth joining the heat down there and that was all she needed.  
  
She just shattered, just came so hard that her hips arched from the floor while her legs clenched together, trapping each of their hands between while she rode out her orgasm, barely aware of anything but the pleasure.  
  
The three of them continued to lie sprawled on the floor, their limbs and hands and hair all tangled together, Harry and Ron still rock-hard beneath their trousers but willing to wait until Hermione had stilled, satisfied and sated.  
  
As her eyes opened and she focused on them, she grinned and disentangled herself from their limbs. Pulling her shirt back down and readjusting her knickers, she sat rather primly on the chair but said nothing. She just continued to grin at them, glassy-eyed.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"  
  
She slowly turned her eyes to him, gave a wave of her hand that seemed to imply that they should "carry on" and leaned back in the chair, her breasts bouncing slightly and her legs sprawling wide.  
  
Through hooded eyes, Hermione watched Ron slide behind Harry and run his slim freckled hand over the front of Harry's trousers. Her eyes tracked Ron's hand down over Harry's prominent erection and she sat up a bit as Ron began to rub Harry's dick. Harry's head was thrown back over Ron's shoulder, his eyes were half-closed and glazed and as he met Hermione's, he thrust up into Ron's hand. Reaching one hand out to her, pulled her off the chair when she met his hand halfway. She landed on top of him, he reached his other hand behind her head and firmly kissed her.  
  
Hermione's broke from the kiss, straddled Harry's thighs and started to grind against him, and met Ron's eyes over Harry's shoulder. They held each other's gaze as Hermione rode Harry; the two layers of clothing that separated their sexes were doing nothing to impede their pleasure.  
  
Ron, whose hand was now trapped between Harry's dick and Hermione's crotch, pressed upwards with his knuckles while pressing downwards with the heel of his hand. He'd been watching the non-verbal exchange between his partners with poorly concealed glee and quite honestly, was happy to be getting on with it.  
  
The three of them were going to be just fine after all.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=122>


End file.
